


Нарисованная улыбка

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Хайнкель собственноручно исправляет несовершенство мира
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Нарисованная улыбка

Шрамы на ее лице зарастают каждый день. Это происходит не так быстро, как у отца Андерсона. «Усовершенствованная технология». Ослабленная. Чтобы ни один человек впредь не пытался повторить все то, что позволил себе отец Андерсон.  
Поэтому Хайнкель приходится поправлять все самой.  
Она, в общем-то, не просила об этой операции. Но и протестовать не могла: Хеллсинг сдала ее на руки ватиканским оперативникам. Слишком много времени Хайнкель провела в отключке от болевого шока, сепсиса и ударной волны после взрыва дирижабля.  
Хайнкель жалеет, что с ожогами на спине гораздо сложнее, чем со шрамами.  
Каждое утро она берет нож и вырезает дыры в своих щеках.  
Получается не так, как от ожога пулей. Не образуется воронка от выстрела. И зубы приходится дробить рукояткой ножа: мерные, почти привычные удары по челюсти. Кто-то по утрам чистит зубы, а она — достигает определенного эффекта. Не сломать, но раскрошить, в пыль, в месиво.  
Результат, впрочем, обычно удовлетворяет ее. Причащение каждое воскресенье — это ведь тоже символ, а не каннибализм. Важно, как это символ оформлен.  
Иногда Хайнкель прижигает получившуюся рану снаружи. Чтобы чувствовать. И чтобы помнить.  
Каждое утро Хайнкель напоминает себе, что она жива, потому что другие мертвы, и, надо полагать, это ей в наказание. Выходит, она куда больший грешник, чем покойный отец Андерсон: тому смерть распахнула объятия. Дьявол встретил его, и в Аду теперь должно быть куда жарче, чем обычно.  
Широченная улыбка, прорезанная ножом, заменяет ей собственную.  
Хайнкель улыбается, потому что только это и остается живым, пусть они и тысячу раз грешны.


End file.
